


Early Bird Catches the Worm

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Could you do a spn fic where the reader is a hunter and she is getting to hunts before Sam and Dean and finishing them before moving on by the time they have even got there? Then she gets caught in a vamp nest or other monster for Dean to come in and save her making some comment of her killing demons and other monsters but getting caught in a small nest? Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird Catches the Worm

The first time it happened, it had been an honest to God accident.

There’d been a witch terrorising people in New Orleans. Voodoo, needles, the whole shebang. Honestly, trying to weed out the real deal from the tourist trappers had taken up half your week – those suckers really knew their shit – but you’d done it. Kinda pleased and a little bit bloody, you’d just been leaving the dudes hidey hole (or what passed for a hidey hole round these parts – it looked more like an abandoned garden shed to you) when you stepped into the path of the Impala’s incoming headlights.

Needless to say, the Winchesters weren't expecting to see you, let alone find that their latest job was already over and done with.

“So you’re telling me I drove over 48 hours to get here, for nothing?” Dean growled, arms crossed and looking quite put out. It was adorable, for a seasoned hunter with a penchant for pointy objects. Sam, suppressing a laugh, clapped a hand to his older brothers’ shoulder.

“Dude, relax! These things happen. The important thing is (Y/N) got the guy.” He paused, flicking glances at the ruined shack behind you. You could tell he was itching to have a look around inside. “You definitely got the guy, right?”

“You think I’d be covered in Voodoo guy’s gunk if I hadn't?” You snorted, twirling your soak-stained body round more for their benefit than yours. “Besides Dean, it was hardly a wasted trip. You’re in New Orleans! See the sights, have your fortune read... life’s not all about ganking the supernatural you know.” And with a cheery salute, you were off, a highly perplexed Dean Winchester staring after you.

“And where are you going?”

“To grab a shower. I've got gunk lodged in places it just shouldn't!”

*~*~*

The second time was a few months later – werewolf pack outside Alabama with a developed taste for farmer flesh. You’d just crossed the state line when a text came in, disrupting the dulcet tones of Freddie Mercury blaring through your car speakers.

_You wouldn't happen to be in Alabama by any chance? – Dean_

Puzzled, more so by the text than how Dean got your phone number, you pulled over at the nearest lay-by and responded.

_Just left actually. Why? – (Y/N)_

The call came through about a minute later.

“Did you seriously take down an entire pack of werewolves by yourself?” You couldn't tell if Dean was angry or impressed by the feat, so you chose to ignore it.

“Maybe. How did you know it was me anyway?” 

“Cos we nearly got busted when the sheriff said the FBI had already come and sorted out their ‘wild dog’ problem! Then gave us a weirdly accurate description of you so that we could ‘follow up’ on the investigation” Dean grumbled. You chuckled, imagining the scene going down in your head.

“Yeah, people can be so helpful when you’re cute and you've got a badge.” It was a trick you’d picked up over your time as a hunter – learning how to push people in order to get the info you needed. In the case of Sheriff McMillan, a little harmless flirting and a promise to put in a good word with your superiors was all that was needed...

A though occurred, interrupting your daydreaming.

“Wait a tick, did it happen again?!” you crowed at Dean, stunned disbelief filling the void between you. “Did I just beat the Winchesters to the punch, _again_?!”

Moody silence rang back as you cackled, rolling in the merriment and absurdity of the situation. To get to a hunt before the boys once was a coincidence, but twice either spoke volumes for you or badly for them. Plus, how you were picturing Dean’s face in this moment? Priceless.

Muffled static and snippets of swearing punctuated your giggle fits, and as they eventually died down it was Sam’s voice that filled your ears.

“Sorry ‘bout that (Y/N), had to wrestle Dean’s phone off him before he threw it.” 

“Yeah, sorry I keep jacking your jobs. I swear I’m not doing it on purpose.”

Sam didn't seem too put out by it judging from the candour in his voice. If anything, it sounded like he found it at least a little bit funny too.

“I know that, and Dean knows that too, he’s just pissed he did stayed up researching for nothing. But still, it’s just... how’d you get to this one before us? We only heard about it a couple days ago.”

“Early bird catches the worm Sam, early bird catches the worm.”

*~*~*

After that, you just couldn't help yourself; it was just too much fun to wind Dean up – not that you did it with all of their cases, just the ones Dean would really sink his teeth into. You did everything from tracking the boys GPS coordinates (thanks to some tricks you picked up from Crazy Frank) to bribing Bobby with the nicest bottle of bourbon you could find. You weren't sure he’d go for it at first, but given that there weren't all that many fun sides to the hunter lifestyle, he was surprisingly up for pulling a fast one on the boys. Then it would just be a case of drive fast, do your thing to said beasty of the week, then setting up a little welcome gift before scarpering out of Dean Winchester’s explosion range; Sometimes a little note to say hi – _Early bird catches the worm boys! XOXO_ – and other times a full house of clean up to do. 

It was moments like those you wished the boys were more offay with phone applications - Sam would totally be up for Snapchatting you Dean’s reactions!

But as with all good things, they must one day come to an end. There was a vamp supposedly converting Politics students in Georgetown, Delaware, and if there was one thing the world really didn't need, it was immortal politicians. Plus Bobby had hinted that the boys were thinking of checking it out since they were one state over, so what could you do but hightail it down and beat them to it?

In your haste to machete the bloodsucker, however, you might have failed to notice that she’d already made some new fanged friends. And they weren't best pleased to see that you’d decapitated their new mother. In fact, judging by the force in which they clouted you round the head, they were downright pissed.

So a few hours later, you were more than a little surprised to find yourself waking up at all.

You were chained up to a steel girder, woozy and with a jackhammer pounding in your head. The sun’s rays cast shadows on the floor around you, littered with paraphernalia that only abandoned warehouses seemed to procure. Or at least, warehouses which happened to house student vampires – beer bottles, blood bags, bits of bodies, that sort of thing. Arms stiff with misuse, you tried to work the shackles on your wrists, wary of the speed in which those shadows were growing. 

Then, off in the distance, a slam. Steel on steel. Heavy. Like someone had just closed a door.

Footsteps. _Tap. Tap._ Bouncing, echoing off the walls around you. Hard to pinpoint their exact location given the cavernousness of the room you were in. The chains jingled as you tried to break them.

 _Tap, tap. Tap, tap._ Louder. Closer. And, given that you couldn't see anyone, they were coming from behind you. You looked around for anything that could be weaponised, muttering “Crap, crap, crap!” all the while...

Until the hot breath shuddered the back of your neck.

“So you can take out an entire werewolf pack, but can’t handle three baby vampires (Y/N)?”

“What can I say? Politicians must have brains after all” You laughed, blessed relief escaped from the breath you didn't know you had held. “Dean!”

“Hey kiddo” he smiled back, shucking your chains quicker than you could blink. He had you up on your feet in no time; arm round for support as he helped you walk through the disenfranchised mess. You were both half way across the room before you recognised whose body parts they were.

“Hey, when did you manage to kill the vamps?” 

“Oh, you know what they say (Y/N)..." Dean smirked, as you wondered how long he'd been waiting to say it. "Early bird catches the worm!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you nonnie for the fab request, I really enjoyed writing it :) Hope you like what I did with it! If anyone else would like to request an SPN fic come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com


End file.
